


Последний шанс на флафф, или Жестокий таймлайн

by ileana (orphan_account)



Series: Букварь + вторая + синяя [5]
Category: Death Note, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Canon Death mentioned, Characters Interact with Fandom, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Joke Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Праздник для L.





	

**Author's Note:**

> При написании сего текста были морально ограблены: а) Оба и Обата (как авторы канона) б) Ka-mai (как невольный вдохновитель — подивившийся количеству рождественских заявок про Лайта и L на фесте однострочников) и в) неизвестный автор анекдота про дохлятинку (как источник плагиата).

В октябре 2007 года L начали терзать мрачные предчувствия. Всё вроде складывалось неплохо, но великому детективу всё равно казалось, что он ловит кого-то не того, ищет в жизни что-то не то и вообще тратит отведенное ему время зря. А ведь ему уже… ну да, точно, скоро будет ровно двадцать пять.

Нажав кнопку, соединявшую его с кабинетом Ватари, L сказал:

— У меня есть кое-какие распоряжения насчет тридцать первого числа. Я хотел бы на этот раз устроить настоящий праздник.

— Понятно, — сказал давно ничему не удивлявшийся помощник. — А какой праздник имеется в виду: Хэллоуин или тот-который-нельзя-разглашать?

— Какой хотите, — буркнул L и отключил связь.

_Он еще не знал, что в тот же день Ватари получил загадочное письмо, очень странное по содержанию и форме. Текст изобиловал просьбами сохранить всё в тайне, поля были разукрашены розовыми сердцами и обнимающимися человечками, а вместо подписи значилось: «Заинтересованная фан-общественность»…_

— Что это значит? — спросил L еще с лестницы. Взгляд его был прикован к елке, упиравшейся чуть ли не в потолок центрального зала — который, между прочим, был пять метров семьдесят сантиметров в высоту. Ёлка моргала гирляндами светодиодов, мерцала цветными шарами и пахла хвоей.

— Оформление, — пояснил Ватари. — Для настоящего праздника.

— Это оформление как-то больше подходит для рождества, — сказал L, подходя к ёлке — разумеется, вместе с Лайтом.

— Вы же сами сказали, можно любой праздник.

— Имелось в виду — любой в рамках здравого смысла, — ответил L, мрачно потыкав кончиком пальца в золотой колокольчик на ветке. Колокольчик оказался ненастоящим и не зазвенел. — Рождество празднуется в декабре. В крайнем случае в декабре по старому стилю.

— Ты же у нас, — вздохнул Ватари, — трагический герой. До декабря не протянешь.


End file.
